Honor Bound
by TiNkAhBeLLe
Summary: AU Ch.6 Summary: Kagome was doomed. And she had no choice but to forever face the hell better known as Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. SessKag
1. Rumored proposal

**A/N:**So, here's my first attempt at the Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing! Hopefully, I won't completely botch it.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am denied this right.**

**Summary:**(AU) Kagome Higurashi, a lady of the Northern lands, is on a mission to save her sister from marrying the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. She'll do anything short of murder to prevent it, so why not give him the ride of his life while she's at it? (SessKag)

* * *

**Honor-bound**

_Part I: The Rumored Proposal_

"He's going to do what?!" Kagome's eyes nearly bulged right out of their sockets.

Sango Ikawa, her best friend and partner in crime, whispered back, "Kagome-chan! Don't be so loud about it! People are starting to stare, you know!"

"I'm sorry, but I've never even heard of this. If it's gossip about my family, I should have been the first to know."

And that, she supposed, was the entire problem. Being one of the more important ladies of the Northern lands, she had to attend court to maintain her family's upstanding reputation. Court, Kagome thought distastefully, consisted of endless balls, scandalous gossip, and people so shallow she wouldn't be surprised if they were all made out of wood!

Well…there were a few exceptions, Sango –of course—being one of them.

It really didn't change anything though. No matter what anyone said, the nobility was not as glamorous as some painted it out to be. If the truth was to be known, Kagome was quite tired of it all. Her father, Lord Kenji Higurashi, told her she'd reached the time in her life where she should be considering marriage.

_Marriage?!,_she bitterly remembered thinking. No one would ever choose to marry her! Certainly she had beauty, but her weird tastes and unusual personality could scare even the most determined of pursuers. Honestly, what had her father been thinking? If anything, the most prosperous of marriages would fall down to her beautiful older sister, Kikyou.

Oh yes, Kikyou, who would no doubt make the perfect wife. She was docile, quiet, and Kami forbid, the more _obedient_ daughter of the Higurashi family.

It wasn't that Kagome envied her older sister, that wasn't the case at all. She just couldn't understand why Kikyou meekly accepted everything in her life. She didn't fight for what she wanted, but simply nodded her head at what was to be expected of her. Kagome loved her sister; there was not a bone of malice in her. But, as it was, they were both from different worlds. Kagome knew she would never understand Kikyou and Kikyou could say the same for Kagome. Still, the bond of blood would always hold them together and that would _always _come first.

So, when Sango decided to drop the bomb on Kagome in the middle of a crowded ballroom, it was all Kagome could do _not_ to scream bloody murder at the very top of her lungs. It was ridiculous! Sango _must_ have heard wrong!

According to rumor, and Kagome hoped to Kami that this was all it was, a lord from the Western lands had finally decided to take a bride. And this wasn't just a lord of the Western lands, it was _the_ lord of the Western lands: Sesshoumaru Taishou, the stoic and cold-hearted eldest son of the Inu no Taishou. To add to this, he'd in fact already _chosen_ a bride. And, of course, it was Kagome's luck to have it be her sister. Knowing Kikyou, she'd readily accept his suit, regardless of any feelings she may have for anyone else.

So, could anyone really blame her for reacting the way she did?

No, she thought not.

Sango took one look at Kagome and made the wise decision to take their little conversation to the nearby balcony. If anything else, the fresh air would help soothe her dearest friend's nerves. Grabbing Kagome's arm, she guided them towards the open doors to the cool night air.

Obviously more comfortable in the new surroundings than in the stifling ballroom, Kagome faced Sango. "Okay, so continue."

"Well, I heard it from Houshi-sama, who heard it from Inuyasha, who heard it from his father himself!"

Incredulous, Kagome could only stare back at Sango. "You're trying to tell me that you believe in everything that lecherous man has to say?"

Sango could only redden in flushed embarrassment. "He's not as bad as you think…" she trailed off weakly.

Rolling her eyes at her obviously smitten best friend, Kagome replied, "Sango-chan, you're not fooling anyone. If what they say about Miroku-sama is anywhere close to being true, he's been with at least a thousand women! You'll be okay with that?"

"It's not like I want to marry him! He's nice, that's all I'm saying. Besides, you're getting off topic. This isn't about me, it's about _your_ family."

Sighing at the truth of Sango's words, she nodded in agreement. "Right, it is about my family. Which is why, for the life of me, I can't figure out why _he_ would want to marry Kikyou. They say he has ice running through his veins!"

The reputation of the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru was widely known. They even went so far as to claim he didn't even _have_ a heart. But, then again, this mostly came from the women who were previously spurned by him. They said he was unnaturally beautiful as well, with long white silky hair and golden amber eyes to match. Kagome had never actually met him, but from what she heard, she didn't think she'd _want_ to anyway. Overly confident, power-hungry, and blatantly uncaring were personality traits she didn't associate with someone to befriend. She didn't think her sister would like it much either.

Sango gave her a look of sympathy. "I know! I've heard he was completely arrogant too. He's supposed to show up at the next formal ball your family is hosting."

Kagome seethed. She didn't want him in her house or within ten feet of her sister. She had heard enough about him and she was willing to bet good money that they weren't all lies. There was always an underlying shred of truth in gossip, after all. Besides, it didn't help that the general consensus said he was an unmercifully ruthless demon. The only thing he had going for him was that he was 'supposedly' honorable.

"Sango-chan, do you know if this all even true? What if we're just jumping to conclusions?" She hoped against hope.

"Keh! It is true, I heard it from the old man himself." A new voice entered the conversation.

Startling Kagome and Sango, both women nearly had heart attacks. Inuyasha, the younger half-brother of Sesshoumaru, was leaning against the balcony, arms crossed in a manner unbefitting for a son of Taishou. He never really did follow all the rules anyway.

"Inuyasha! You can't go around just jumping in people's conversations like that!" –She glared menacingly at the half-demon—"And, what exactly did your father say?"

"Feh. Why should I tell you?"

"Because it obviously has to do with _my_ sister."

At the mention of her sister, Inuyasha's whole demeanor suddenly changed.

"I know," he replied in an almost heartbroken tone.

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks. They didn't miss what he was trying so hard to hide. It was Kagome who spoke first. "Inuyasha? Do you…do you like my sister?"

The hanyou in question immediately blushed, his ears twitching under their close scrutiny. "No! It's not like that! I just…just care for her, that's all. Don't get any funny ideas!"

Kagome nearly scoffed. "You don't have to feel embarrassed, you know. It doesn't make you weak to have feelings! So, tell us, what _exactly_ did your father say?"

He wanted to hold his tongue, seeing as it was private matters that they were asking about, but he decided to tell them anyway. Kagome had a point; it _did_ concern her sister. "Keh! Fine, but don't yell at me for delivering you the news. He wants my cold stick of a brother to marry your sister, so that there'll be a stronger alliance between the Western and Northern lands."

"But, why? They get along well right now," Kagome reasoned.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her ignorance. "In case you haven't heard, there's been unrest among the human and demon population. My old man's only doing what he thinks would prevent an all out war."

So, there it was.

The truth.

It didn't help that it was hitting Kagome in the head like a sack of hard, sharp rocks. Her poor sister, Kikyou, being used a pawn to save the masses. Typical, real typical. She was going to put a stop to this. If no one was going to do anything about this whole ordeal, she'd at least attempt to try and talk to her father.

"No." She firmly declared. "There has to be some other way. I'm going to talk to my father as soon as I return home."

With that first priority resolutely placed, Kagome put her mind at ease.

* * *

"Kikyou?" 

Kagome almost didn't recognize the hunched form sitting on her bed. It was completely unlike her sister to display any kind of emotion. She was crying. Kagome knew this because of the quivering short breaths she took that shook her petite frame.

She had been crying for a while.

Kagome hadn't been expecting this when she finally returned home. The rest of the ball blurred by as an uneventful mess. She was driven to set things right. All she wanted to do was go home and talk to her father. She definitely did not expect to find Kikyou in her room.

"Ka..Kagome?" Kikyou turned to face her sister.

It was heartbreaking to see the tears streaming down her normally beautiful face.

Kagome quickly moved towards her bed, sitting next to Kikyou and rubbing her back in a soothing manner. When they were young, her mother used this technique to help calm her children. Kagome hoped it would work now. "What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Kagome asked gently.

Kikyou nearly broke down again at her sister's concern. "Oh! Oh…Kagome! I'm so sorry you have to see me in such a state."

"Don't be sorry. Just tell me why you're crying, so I can beat up whoever it is made you cry."

Kikyou gave her sister a watery smile. "No, it's nothing like that. It' s just that Father…"

Kagome gave her a few seconds to calm herself. "It's okay, Ne-chan. Take your time."

Breathing in deeply, Kikyou continued, "Well, he told me that I am to marry."

Kagome nodded slowly, comprehension finally dawning. "Did he say you were to wed Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western lands?"

Shocked, Kikyou stared at her sister. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"Let's just say that I've had a surprising night as well. When did he tell you?"

"Well, he told me less than an hour ago. He said that Sesshoumaru-sama was going to court me, and I was supposed to accept his suit. And, you know Kagome, I try to be a good daughter. A-a-all the time, and really, I would accept, but…but…"

"But what Ne-chan?"

"I'm in love."

* * *

**A/N:**Dun dun dun. Can anyone even guess as to who she's in love with? 

Thoughts, comments, flames. Reviews are welcome :D

-Tinkah


	2. Matters of prevention

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had the first half all written, but it took forever to figure out how to finish it. I still don't know if I'm satisfied with how it ended. And, thanks so much for the reviews! Really, I was surprised there was even an interest in the story. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: No, not mine!**

**Summary:**Desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

**Honor-bound**

_Part II: Matters of Prevention_

"I-in…in love?" Kagome managed to sputter out.

Surprised beyond belief, it was the last thing she expected to hear from Kikyou. A passionate declaration of love? This could _not_ be her sister!

Almost shamefully, the older girl nodded her head. "Yes."

Amazed at Kikyou's sudden admittance, Kagome wondered how the miracle of love could change even the most unfeeling of hearts. It was certainly beyond her comprehension. She believed in it, of course, but it had yet to happen to her. That is to say…if it _even_ did happen.

"Well…with who?" The younger girl asked curiously.

Kikyou flushed a bright red at the question. Kagome had never seen her sister so animated.

"Uhm…It is embarrassing to say, Kagome. I'm not sure I should—"

"Ne-chan!"—Kagome chided her older sister—"You know you can always tell me anything."

Kikyou sighed heavily. She knew Kagome was right. "All right…but, please…don't tell anyone."

Kagome gave her sister a look that told her she knew Kikyou was only delaying the inevitable. "You already knew I wouldn't. Now, who is it?"

Kikyou then proceeded to mumble something under her breath that sounded nothing close to any sort of spoken language.

"Who?"

"Inuhmmfsha!" she repeated through a closed mouth.

"Who?!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou fairly yelled.

Kagome's only reply was a startled "Oh."

Kikyou hid behind her long dark bangs in an embarrassed manner. She wasn't quite used to this new emotion yet and it made her feel ridiculously uncomfortable.

Kagome finally regained her powers of speech. "Oh! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," –She forcefully hugged her sister—"Oh, Ne-chan! I'm so happy for you! You must know he feels the same way!"

"Kagome! Don't hold me so hard." Kikyou managed to escape from her younger sister's death grip and then added softly, "I know…he's told me."

There was a peculiar glitter in Kikyou's dark brown eyes at the mention of a certain hanyou. That was when Kagome knew it was _true_ love.

She vowed then and there she'd do everything she could to help her sister escape her unwanted marriage.

"Ne-chan…don't worry. I'll make sure you get your happy ending, no matter what it takes."

With the thankful sparkle emanating from Kikyou's eyes, Kagome was even more determined to get started on her mission.

She wasn't going to fail, even if it killed her.

* * *

Passing through the dimly lit corridor, Kagome accosted the first servant she came across. The chambermaid, catching sight of her mistress, bowed hesitantly. She really didn't like the strange look in her lady's eyes.

"Shiori," Kagome addressed the younger servant.

"Ha..Hai, my lady."

"Have you seen my father?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Shiori visibly relaxed. For a moment, she thought she was in deep trouble. For what, she would never be able to guess. "Yes. I have heard he was in the study."

Distracted, Kagome nodded her thanks and made her way to the nearby study. She would need all her strength to convince her father that there were more ways to sustaining the peace than throwing out one's daughter to the wolves. _Or in this case, a demon_, she thought angrily.

All in all, she didn't know if she could entirely blame her father for his eccentric behavior. Ever since the death of her mother three years ago, he was clearly not the same man. Their marriage, a rarity in the eyes of society, was a great love match. The story was quite well known actually. Her father, a handsome young man from a large prominent family, courted her shy beautiful mother. It was a fantastic whirlwind romance, involving a daring rescue, a high-tailed escape, and eventually finding true happiness in the arms of a loved one. It sounded more like a fairy tale rather than a reality. Nevertheless, there was no doubt it was true.

Kagome had been a first eyewitness to this ever since she was old enough to understand the concept of love. Even if it was just a small gesture of holding hands or a simple glance, it was obviously evident in everything her parents did for one another. She would wait for the one she was destined to be with because it truly made all the difference.

Most of the court's ladies and lords never really held fidelity in high value. It was such a hypocrisy that Kagome made it a point to never conform to their standards. There was such embittered unhappiness in high society's marriages that it was a complete shock no one had gone stark, raving mad yet.

She deeply missed her mother. She would know what to do.

_Please Mama…lend me your strength._

Kagome had finally reached the dark wooden doors of her father's study. She noticed that he'd been burying himself in work lately.

She sighed heavily before knocking and silently waited for a response.

"Enter," a deep, tired voice called out.

Pushing open the doors, Kagome saw her father, sitting in his large chair behind the massive oak desk he worked on. His head was slightly bent down, looking over a stack of seemingly endless parchments. It appeared as if he had been working for a long while without taking a break. Instead of getting straight to the point, Kagome opted to ask about his health first. She was worried that if he didn't get to bed soon, he'd simply pass out from complete exhaustion.

"Papa? Are you alright?"

He finally glanced up at the sound of her voice. His tired eyes warming slightly at the sight of his youngest daughter.

"Oh, my dear, it's you. Yes, I'm quite fine. Just a bit busy," he murmured absently. "Was there anything you needed?"

Not believing him, but not wanting to waste her breath trying to get him to admit what he wouldn't, Kagome decided to forge on.

With a hardened resolve, she decided now the time was better than any to make her case. "Actually Papa, there is something I wanted to talk to you about" –Taking a deep breath, she continued-- "I've heard rumors that my sister is being forced to marry a complete stranger. I've also heard that she's being used as a pawn to appease the turmoil between the demons and humans. _And_, on top of all this, she's doesn't want to because she's in love with someone else!"

Her father, silent during her verbal tirade, just stared at his daughter until she calmed down enough to breathe evenly. He'd always thought it would have been better if Kagome had been born a boy because then she'd have been able to do so much more with her position. She was always too strong-willed and too determined; she'd never be a "proper"lady. But, that made him love her all the more. She was who she was…and she would never let anyone tell her otherwise. It'd be a miracle to find her a suitor who would agree to be kept on his toes. Kagome would never be submissive.

"Kagome…" Her father began, "There is much about the circumstances you do not know of. It is more than an alliance; it is to save thousands of lives." The Northern lord rubbed his forehead wearily. "More so, what is the cost of one sacrifice compared to a multitude of others? It cannot be helped, I'm sorry, my dear."

"The cost of one, Papa? Weren't you the one to always tell us that fighting for what we believe is right will overcome all else? I don't know how else to look at something that is so obviously wrong," she responded back heatedly. She was astounded that her father would not even _begin_ to compromise.

"Kagome, you know I love you and your sister dearly. There is nothing more I want but for you both to live with the greatest happiness. However, there are others to think of. I'm sure you will understand later."

"Papa, that's not an answer and you know it. You're avoiding what the real problem is. If there is no happiness to fight for, than why even go on? My sister is _in_ love, Papa! I should expect you of all people to know how that feels."

It shot him straight to the heart. His whole demeanor was stricken before he could even think of a response.

Frustrated that his daughter hit such a tender point, he replied harshly. "Young lady, you are forgetting your place. You will_ refrain_ from speaking to your father in such a disrespectful manner. I am doing everything in my power to prevent this war and no daughter of mine will put her needs before duty. The decision is final. Sesshoumaru-sama is to court Kikyou, she will accept, and they will wed. End of discussion." Lord Higurashi ended by pounding a powerful fist on his desk as he rose from his seat.

As Kagome stood there, tears pricking from her eyes, she refused to give in. "Papa, I will do no such thing. Unlike you, I will _never_ accept that." With that final defiant statement, she turned and fled the study.

Her father simply watched her leave, finally slumping back down to his chair to deal with yet another problem on the list that seemed to never stop growing.

* * *

The following week zoomed by rather quickly, with the whole castle alive with activity. The next ball was coming up soon, and as all the servants knew, it was to be the most spectacular yet. Sesshoumaru-sama would be making an appearance for the first time and everyone who was everyone would be there. If anything, they would be there to catch a glimpse of the 'elusive' lord.

It sickened Kagome how much the mere mention of his name stirred up all kinds of interest. It sickened her that he'd be here soon, where she would _have_ to meet him and be perfectly civil about it.

She honestly didn't know if she'd be able to handle it. The only solace she could find was that she finally had a plan. If her father would do nothing to prevent this, she _definitely_ would take the initiative. In the very least, her sister felt more at ease now that Kagome was helping her.

She'd show the Lord of the West what she was made out of. He was going to be in for an…_interesting_ surprise.

She'd make him sorry for trying to ruin the happiness her sister rightfully deserved.

Kagome only hoped that her plan would work…and that she didn't die a painful death in the process of it.

* * *

**A/N:**Woo, so finally got that out of the way. I promise Sesshoumaru will make his appearance in the next chapter. Don't know when that'll be out, but hopefully soon. Maybe even faster with the proper encouragement (cough -review- cough). Haha, but anyway, thank you for reading!

-Tinkah


	3. Clash

**A/N: **Horrible! I _know_. It's taken me this long to finally come up with chapter 3 of Honor-Bound. I have absolutely no excuses except that I went on vacation in Japan and I had tons of fun. But, now that I'm back in America…it's back to action!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Summary: **At last, the ill-fated meeting occurs.

* * *

**Honor-bound**

_Part III: Clash_

Kagome had to admit that her plan involved with it all kinds of indecent behaviors and scandalous meetings. If she were caught, there'd absolutely be no turning back…

At all.

Embarrassment, ridicule, maybe even harassment were just a few of the things she would face if she failed spectacularly.

It probably wasn't the best plan ever thought of, but she gave herself credit in knowing the fact that under the circumstances—not to mention the short notice—it was, in the very least, a plan.

Besides, Kikyou approved so it couldn't have been all _that_ bad.

Sango…was a different case altogether. After the look of incredulity, the vicious yelling at her stupidity, and the "you're completely insane" comments to top it off, she herself couldn't come up with anything better.

So, the plan would commence as…well…planned.

Now, tonight, actions were going to be set in motion that were inevitably going to have extremely dire consequences. If things went right, her sister would be free from this…_obligation_ (for lack of a better word)…and Kagome could go on with her life knowing that she did at least one thing right.

Oh Kami, if only it were that easy.

It really wasn't all that complicated…if one looked at it upside down and inside out while spinning around in a wobbly circle.

Really, it wasn't that bad at all.

The answer to this whole mess was one name:

Kagura Iwamoto.

The thought of her even sent unwanted shivers down Kagome's spine. If there was ever the epitome of what Kagome strived _not_ to be, it was definitely the embodiment of evil known as Kagura. Nevertheless, she was a perfect fit for Kagome's plans.

There were three main reasons that made her the ideal candidate for the job:

One – She was irritatingly conceited. Kagura believed she was the most beautiful creature alive.

Two – She was entirely gullible. Kagura once claimed that the sun revolved around her. And, she really believed it, hence reason number one.

Three – Last, but certainly the most important, she was already head over heels in love with Sesshoumaru. Kagura believed that it would be only a matter of time before he got down on bended knee and proposed.

Yes, indeed, all compellingly good reasons if you asked Kagome. They'd be the perfect match, fit to drive each other mad and hopefully kill each other in the process, thus saving the world from the torment that would be known as their future offspring.

All Kagome had to do was get them into a scandalous situation with an abundant amount of witnesses, loudly proclaim that it was 'positively indecent,' and rule out every other possibility besides the one that Kagura was completely ruined and Sesshoumaru, being the honorable dog demon he was, would have no choice but to marry her. Kagura would be very pleased. In fact, Kagome was doing her a great favor by arranging this. After all, this was a situation where if one was caught, the consequences would be irredeemable.

Sesshoumaru… on the other hand, would probably be a different story. This is where the 'painful process known as her death' might come into play. Knowing this, Kagome had taken the necessary precautions. Only Kikyou and Sango would know of the plan. Kagome had played with the idea of just going ahead and telling Kagura about it, but, knowing her and her loose tongue, she'd probably let it slip that it was all Kagome's doing and it'd be her doom.

And so here it was. _This_ was the brilliant plan.

It was only a matter of time before the stage would be set.

* * *

So…maybe tonight_wasn't_ going to be the night. 

Kagome just couldn't understand it! Everything was as it should be! The guests, or witnesses if one wanted to be nit picky, were here. Kagome couldn't really miss it with all the court's ladies dressed in their fashionable glory and the gentlemen deigned in their most immaculate suits. The ballroom was designed to perfection. Immense detail was put into the decorations, with splashes of glittering gold in all the right places. Even the shining polished floors were beautiful! But, one had to be extremely careful because if not, he or she would fall in a way that could only be described as embarrassing. And for Kami's sake, even Kagome was dressed to impress—as much as she loathed it— in a shimmering gown of deep sapphire blue. It was a gown that definitely accentuated her more womanly traits, bringing out the soft paleness of her skin and the bright blue of her eyes. If that wasn't enough, even Kagura was there, and on time to boot!

Really, it was nothing short of being a magnificent ball.

The only thing still missing was _Sesshoumaru-sama_.

Kagome nearly sneered at the thought. He _would_ arrive late, making all the world wait for him on baited breath. Yet, _another_ reason to add to her 'Why I don't particularly like Sesshoumaru' list.

As what is expected of good hosts, Lord Higurashi and his two daughters stood next to the front entrance, ready to greet whoever arrived next. Most of the rush had already been welcomed so it really was only the late stragglers that were left.

Kagome sent Kikyou a look that said maybe he wasn't going to show up after all. But, this was a double-edged sword. If Sesshoumaru-sama didn't show up, then that meant Inuyasha wouldn't be coming either. Just when Kagome was about to throw in the towel for the night, the doorman entered and announced that the Taishou brothers had just arrived.

_Kami, the timing is just uncanny._

Inuyasha entered first and Kagome could practically feel her sister swoon at the sight of him. She had to admit he was looking more ruggedly handsome than usual, if one liked the outdoor-sy type. Obviously, Kikyou did. Inuyasha greeted her father, spent longer than necessary eyeing Kikyou, and finally turned to greet her. He was then off to the refreshment table, joining Miroku-sama with whatever shocking story he was so animate in telling. Kikyou looked longingly at him as Inuyasha took his leave and Kagome couldn't miss the way Inuyasha turned to stare at Kikyou at least a dozen times before he reached Miroku's side.

It was almost painful to see the look on their faces. Her father didn't even notice. Or, if he did, he chose to simply ignore it.

A tingle of awareness shot down Kagome's spine and she knew, just _absolutely_ knew, before turning around who had just entered the main entryway.

Well, this could also be because the music stopped, the seemingly incessant chatter died away, and everyone, _literally_, everyone turned to look at _him_.

He stood there, calm, composed, and eyed them all with cool disdain. Kagome couldn't help the frown marring her features.

_Gods, the arrogance just pours out of him!_

He walked in with a regal air that could only have been perfected with time. The gossips, surprisingly enough, didn't spread the usual lies this time around. Where Inuyasha was boyishly good looking, Sesshoumaru was _the_ handsome face one could fall in love with in less than a second. This, of course, excluded Kagome. She could see him for what he really was. He was nothing more than the destroyer of her sister's dreams.

He was dressed in pure white as if he really were _pure_. She'd bet a million yen that he was the farthest thing from what he appeared to be. She was mentally throwing daggers at him for his deception. It wouldn't fool her. Not even for a minute.

He was dangerous. It was clearly obvious in the sharp glint to his amber eyes. When he finally reached her father, it was all she could do not to stand in as a shield to protect the Northern lord. Her father was an exceptionally strong man, but compared to Sesshoumaru, he was lacking that aura that one could only bow down to in fear. Oh, how she wanted pierce an arrow through his cold heart and make him bleed.

"Higurashi-sama." He said in his deep reverberating voice. It distinctly reminded Kagome of thunder.

"It is finally nice to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama. We have heard so much about you. I would like to introduce you to my two daughters." –Kagome's father then turned to his eldest daughter— "This is Lady Kikyou."

Kagome felt Kikyou bow down and softly whisper, "Good evening, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Lady Kikyou," he acknowledged.

Lord Higurashi continued on. "And this is my youngest daughter, Lady Kagome."

It was the first direct look she had at Sesshoumaru and she couldn't hide the anger that she was trying so hard to keep inside. She glared at him in the most civil possible way (if one could even do such a thing), refusing to let go of his gaze. Kagome wouldn't back down, not even in something as childish as a staring game.

Sesshoumaru did not look away. Unable to prevent her defiant tone, Kagome muttered, "Sesshoumaru…_sama_."

The Western lord gave her a peculiar look, but he didn't miss a beat. "Lady Kagome."

And, before Kagome could suffocate in his overwhelmingly arrogant presence, he briskly walked away, the crowd parting for him as he made his way across the ballroom.

_And good riddance!_

* * *

"Kagome-chan! What were you thinking speaking to him that way!" Kikyou was nearly at her wit's end. "He looked like he wanted to kill you, no not even that, he wanted to devour you and spit out your bones, grind those up, and eat them too!" 

They had entered the deserted hallway as soon as all the guests arrived and their good hostess duties were over. Kikyou was pacing quite furiously.

Kagome tried to soothe her older sister. "Ne-chan! Calm down! Don't worry about it. I doubt that—"

"Don't worry about it?!" Kikyou asked incredulously. "As much as I love Inuyasha, I do not want my baby sister to die a horrible death in the claws of his older brother. Father was very furious at you. It was disrespectful, Kagome."

The younger girl sighed. "I know, Ne-chan. It's just that…something about him rubbed me the wrong way. I really couldn't help it, honest. I tried."

"I know you're just trying to help, but please, I don't want you in any danger or trouble. Try to control your anger, for Father's sake…and my own."

Kagome couldn't resist the pleading tenderness in her sister's voice. "All right. I'll try my best. But, whatever you do, avoid _him_ at all costs. I think he has it in mind to approach you. Just keep out of his way and let me and Sango-chan handle this. You don't have to worry about a thing Ne-chan."

"I will…and…thank you so much," Kikyou whispered.

* * *

So, he'd finally met the Higurashi daughters. 

Sesshoumaru decided that they were, indeed, both beautiful by human standards. Lady Kikyou had classic beauty. Her straight black hair and dark brown eyes gave her that slightly mysterious appeal. Sesshoumaru could already tell she was quite shy and would be an obedient mate. One who wouldn't bother or question him. Lady Kikyou would not overstep her boundaries.

Lady Kagome…he frowned slightly at the thought of her, but the change was so quick that no one without a keen eye would have ever noticed. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that she had the audacity to glare at him with what could only be interpreted as a challenge. Her deep sapphire eyes couldn't help but express the hatred that she felt towards him. Sesshoumaru, used to looks of longing and lust, was a bit startled at the directness of her dislike. The Northern lord had never come across someone who could openly glare at him and not flinch in fear after five seconds. This mere…_girl_ lasted for at least ten. The only people in his long life who'd never backed down from him was his own father and…in his more inanely dim-witted moments, Inuyasha.

It was ridiculous to believe that this slip of a girl would dare to challenge him, Lord Sesshoumaru. He'd yet to know of the exact nature of her anger, but he had a good feeling it probably had to do with her older sister.

_She_ would be trouble.

Since _Lady_ Kagome issued the challenge, he believed it was time to let her know what exactly she was facing. It irritated him to no end that she believed she could handle _him_.

Moving away from the flock of women that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, he was determined to settle the score with the youngest Higurashi.

Nothing would stand in his way.

Nothing.

* * *

Kagome had been searching for Sango for a good half an hour before she spotted her across the ballroom, speaking with Kagura. 

_Good! It's all going as planned._

By the way Sango's brittle smile was holding, Kagome knew that she was in a desperate need for a save. It didn't matter anyway. Once Sango planted the little seed of Sesshoumaru's supposed 'secret love' for Kagura inside her empty little head, that's all it would take.

Feeling Kagome's eyes on her, Sango glanced her way and visibly sighed her relief. Thank Kami help was on the way. She didn't know how much longer she could last in Kagura's presence. There was something else that caught her eye though. A blur of flashing white that was speeding at an alarming rate towards her best friend.

It was Lord Sesshoumaru! And, as much as he looked calm and collected on the outside, his steps towards Kagome were ones filled with determination. It didn't look like it would be a pretty picture if he got to her. He looked as if he was going in for the kill! Sango tried her best to signal at Kagome to increase her speed. Using a hurried hand gesture, she motioned for Kagome to start running for dear life.

Of course, it would be Kagome's luck that she couldn't understand what Sango was trying to say, and she suddenly stopped.

She felt _his_ aggravating presence right behind her back. What happened next was something completely unexpected.

He firmly gripped her small arm and turned her around to face him. She caught sight of his white suit before she trailed her gaze up to his golden eyes, staring down at her with that 'cool disdain' he had for everything that breathed.

Anger flashed in her eyes, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"Lady Kagome…" he said in that evil, _evil_ voice, "This Sesshoumaru would like you to dance."

Kagome knew that the answer 'No' was not even an option.

* * *

**A/N: **Woo and there it ends. I promise to get the new chapter out a lot sooner than this one. I hope… 

Please review if you have any thoughts!


	4. Battle begins

**A/N: **This probably has to be the worst time to come up with this chapter, what with finals and all, but I couldn't resist the inspiration. I know it's been a long while, but thanks to everyone who left reviews. It helps me know I'm not a complete failure at writing!

**Disclaimer: Nooope. Still don't own it.**

**Summary: **Kagome, unfortunately, didn't have a choice. Sesshoumaru, unfortunately, made the _wrong_ choice.

* * *

**Honor-bound**

_Part IV: The Battle Begins_

She refused to be a coward.

But, that didn't stop her eyes from widening, her breath coming out in little gasps, and—much to her mortification—that didn't stop her face from heating up to what could only possibly be a deep shade of red. Really! It was nothing short of shameful!

What in Kami's name was wrong with her? She was Lady Kagome Higurashi! To allow this…_creature_ to affect her so should have immediately been punishable by a very tortuous death. Yes, as dramatic as it may have sounded, she swore that that's how _bad_ it was.

Kagome straightened up her small shoulders and tried to stand to full height. He wasn't going to intimidate her and she refused to be cowed. She'd rather be slathered in honey and chased by swarming bees before she gave him the satisfaction of getting under her skin.

She almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_, I assure you that while I'm deeply _flattered_ at your rather forceful request for me to join you in dancing, I'm afraid I must decline." _There! And perfectly civil too!_

He stared at her for a long hard moment, piercing her defenses with that cold, cool gaze of his. His eyes were poetically beautiful, but they were made of hard stone. No warmth, not even a trace. And if Kagome swore (the 2nd time in at least 2 minutes!) she couldn't see the tell-tale signs of his respiratory system in action, he could have been accurately labeled: a walking corpse. Unfortunately, for her, he was very much alive and very much a threat to her immediate environment. She didn't think he'd be this much of problem if he were actually dead.

Shaking her head slightly at her now morbid thoughts, she patiently (if she did say so herself) waited for his response. It was a wonder they hadn't turned into statues! It seemed a lifetime had passed before he finally opened his mouth to respond.

"No."

'_No…' Well that sounded very agreeable…wait a minute! No? No?!? He said 'No??'_

"What?!" Kagome managed to look righteously appalled.

He had the audacity to look peeved for a moment before all emotion was wiped clean from his face. "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself," he informed her, in his deep, daunting voice.

So, it was an ultimatum, was it? Either she danced with him and looked like a fool or face acute embarrassment at being manhandled to the ballroom floor still managing to look like a fool. Either way she lost.

Again, that dead stare at her! What did he have against her? It wasn't like she was trying to ruin his plans at marrying her sister or anything…Oh, wait a minute, she was. _And they say revenge is supposed to be sweet…_

Still, she wasn't going to budge. This was her family's ball dammit! Who did he think he was barging in here demanding her time? Didn't he know she had important hostess duties to undertake?

"As you can see, my duties as hostess come first. Again, I'm _very_ sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Perhaps another time." It was truly amazing how very reasonable she sounded.

"You are not busy at the moment," was the succinct reply.

Did he never quit? Kagome was starting to get the feeling he was getting some sort of sick perverse pleasure in trapping her in a corner. So, he wanted to play hard, did he? Fine! Let it never be said that Kagome Higurashi ever backed down from a direct challenge.

Really, the rudeness! It was leading her to do things she wouldn't have done under normal circumstances.

"You don't know that."

The hard glint in his eyes told her he didn't miss her disrespect.

"Yes, I do."

The oncoming headache was inevitable. Fine, if the bastard wouldn't leave her alone, she'd make sure he got what he working so hard for. Rather than make a scene, she decided to leave him under the impression he'd _won _the little verbal battle.

She figured that she didn't have much of a choice anyway…unless she wanted to completely humiliate herself in front of the whole assembly. How it came to this…she'd really never know, but her dignity was at stake.

"Well, then. Seeing as _how_ I don't really have a choice, I don't see why not," she managed to bite out.

_Ha! Take that, you demanding jerk!_

In reply, all he did was lift a perfectly shaped brow. Could Kagome never best him?! He hadn't even uttered a word and she still felt like the loser. _Gods, what did I ever do to deserve this!_ While still chastising herself on her bad luck, she was led to the polished ball floor.

If it weren't for the fact that she was berating herself so heavily, she would have noticed that all of society was shamelessly _staring_.

Staring!

As if it were some unique sideshow that one couldn't turn away from even if the burning fires of Hell were nipping at one's toes. She had noticed, however, that although his grip was light at her waist, it exuded a strength that belied his calm countenance. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that there was something bothering the _Oh-so-mighty! Demon lord_. Ha! Like she'd ever feel bad for him. Over her _dead_ body.

He'd led her to the exact center of the ball floor, effectively cutting off any reasonable attempt to escape. She cursed him for that, but could still manage to appreciate the cunning it took to think so deviously. He wanted her attention for some strange reason and Kagome couldn't help but feel she'd been sent straight to the gallows. One of them wasn't going to come out of this unscathed and she had a feeling it would be her.

He abruptly stopped, causing her to roughly bump into his back. The least he could do was tell her! He was _so_ lucky her nose hadn't started bleeding!

"Did you have to stop so fast?!"

"Hn. It is no fault of mine you cannot pay attention."

Seething almost visibly, Kagome had to retell herself the many reasons why she couldn't let her emotions surface. For one reason, it would show that he was getting to her and second, it would show that she couldn't control or handle the situation. So, with that, she pasted a pleasant smile on her face and continued on with this painful charade of civility.

"I'd just to like to inform you now that I've never quite mastered the elegant art of dancing. If I do happen to _step_ lightly on your feet, I'm sure you'd be the utmost gentleman and forgive my mistake...s" She trailed it off to purposely make it plural. She was glad—ecstatic, even!—to be wearing high heels tonight.

The look he gave her was nothing short of murderous. He was a smart demon. Sesshoumaru knew what she was up to. It was almost childish, even. He'd make her pay though. Lady Kagome would have to learn her lesson now. She'd figure it out the e_xtremely_ hard way not to interfere with his plans.

Gripping her waist in one large hand and the other gripping her small hand, he assumed the position to begin the dance. He tightened his hand slightly, letting her know that she was in no way a physical match for him.

Kagome let out a little gasp at his demanding grip. She could swear he was doing this on purpose, to show that he was s_uperior_, the dominant one.

They started gliding in tune with the music, his hard grip still intact—painfully so. And that's when Kagome had had enough. She decided then and there she was no longer playing the role of nice girl.

She deceivingly took a step dancing in the right direction (but, in reality it was the opposite) and managed to unmercifully s_tomp_ with all her might on the top of his black dress shoes.

Immediately, an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeal escaped his mouth. Although cleverly muffled so that no one else could hear it, Kagome did. And, that was all that really mattered.

Now smiling every so brightly, she knew her night couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know. Not one of my longer chapters, but the next one will definitely be more fulfilling. 

Thoughts, comments, flames. Reviews are welcome. :D

-Tinkah


	5. In too deep

**A/N:** Because believe it or not, it's winter break…and I've turned into an insomniac. So…instead of wasting away, I decided to write as much as can make sense at 6 o'clock in the morning. Maybe I'll even watch the sun rise…and thanks so much everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

**Disclaimer:** **Yes, because from last time to now…I've suddenly OWNED it…but not really. :(**

**Summary: **Poor, poor Kagome. Facing the wrath of the one she loathes _and _being abandoned as well. Hopefully, things start turning up for our heroine…

* * *

**Honor-bound**

_Part V: In Too Deep _

Once, when Kagome had been five, she'd mistakenly thought a monster had lived in her closet just waiting for the opportune moment to jump out and scare her to death. No matter what anyone said—which included even her father—she wouldn't, no _couldn't_, believe that no such thing existed. It wasn't until she'd given one of the servants a black eye that she realized her error.

It wasn't her fault that he'd been cleaning out her closet and happened to come out at the exact moment Kagome decided to gather her courage and fight with all her might. Honest! It wasn't! But, after much confusion, shouting, yelling, kicking and screaming, Kagome was banished from her room until she admitted that no monster lived in her closet. And, of course, after apologizing profusely to the poor boy who had to endure her brute strength.

She could admit then that she was wrong.

Another time, when Kagome had been twelve, she'd heard the story of _The Frog Prince_. Unable to resist the temptation of finding her 'one true love,' she proceeded to conduct an experiment that involved the amphibians that not only lived in the fountain, but also the ones who lived in the nearby lake. Needless to say, the results were not pretty. Kagome never did find her Prince Charming. She was, however, left with slimy gooey lips for a week and a lost affinity for all things green and wet. It was a lost cause even before it again, but would Kagome's good sense allow her to listen to the naysayers? No, certainly not!

Still, she could admit that she was wrong.

The last time she'd been horrendously wrong had been when she was fifteen. She remembered it rather vividly (seeing as it only happened two years ago). She was absolutely certain—and one couldn't really get any more certain than a_bsolutely_—that her dear friend, the wolf demon Kouga, had only been a _friend _(in every sense of the word). Unfortunately, Kouga had decided that it was time to move their so-called "friendship" forward and confessed his undying feelings for her. They had been out in the garden when Kouga suddenly grabbed her hand, knelt down on a fur-clad knee, and began his long amorous speech. It was strictly a scene for those with strong stomachs—what with all the 'eyes like a blue starry night' and the 'skin like the pale rays of the moon.' Honestly, if Kagome didn't think he had been serious, she would have burst out in hysterical laughter.

She liked to think she got out of the situation with no hurt feelings on either side. She told Kouga that she didn't really _see_ him like that, and she'd like to think that he got the message. But, then, a few days later, he gifted her with a small pair of spectacles…in the hopes that she could _see_ him better. Kagome had done her best to avoid him since.

Even in this situation, she could admit that she was wrong.

So…the point here is, Kagome knew—without a doubt—when she wrong. And, she could even admit it.

_Admittance is the first step_. At least, that's what she liked to think.

Even with this history of damning evidence, Kagome could _not_ admit that on_this_ particular night, she was indeed w_rong. _

Dreadfully, dreadfully wrong.

And, really, she could only find herself to blame. It had spun out of control much too fast.

_Wait a minute…my fault? Me to blame? No! It was _him

'Him' being Sesshoumaru, her current dancing partner and current tormentor of the night. After his little unheard 'squeal,' he'd gone absolutely mad! But, it wasn't the kind of mad that had him screaming obscenities into the night…it was the kind of mad that left Kagome shivering in fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear.

He continued to dance effortlessly, leading her this way and that and on time with the music. It was almost like nothing at all even happened, as if they were two old acquaintances catching up through a simple dance. Sesshoumaru made no mistakes, keeping them smoothly gliding around the ball floor. Even his grip had loosened a bit, allowing her to finally breathe normally. But…this was _not_ what had Kagome shaking in terror.

It was his eyes.

His usually dead gaze now had the fires of hell lighting them up to an unnatural amber color. She could tell he was planning, devising, and concocting plans that probably involved her untimely demise. He didn't have to say one word, but the threat of imminent death was clearly there.

Kagome knew she'd be paying dearly for her transgression.

* * *

As soon as Kagome had been taken 'hostage,' Sango had been one busy girl. After Kagura allowed her to depart from her oh-so-pleasant company, she fled to find Kikyou. It was only her hope! 

Her best friend had been swept away by the enemy and she would need all the backup she could find! Of course, as fate would have it, in her haste she practically toppled over a man with blue robes on. Apologizing without even sparing the poor bystander a glance, she continued on her merry way. But, before she could make her clean escape, she was immediately stopped by a warm hand on her arm and a deep, heart-melting voice.

"Sango," was all the man said.

And, that's really all it took for Sango's heart to stop beating.

"Ho-Houshi-sama."

"And where, my lovely little flower, are you racing off to?" He waggled his eyebrows at her for effect.

Sango liked to believe she was stronger than all of this. She wasn't about to fall for his little tricks that the whole female population seemed to eat up. Half the time, it was amusing to see them almost swoon at his charms. Most of the time, it was just completely sickening.

"Hum…it isn't really any of your business now, is it?"

"Oh Sango! How you wound me…it nearly tears my soul apart! How can you be so unforgivably cruel?" He questioned in great earnest.

As unladylike as it was, Sango scoffed. "Oh please…spare me the sideshow that you call your emotions. You've always known your theatrics could never persuade me."

"See! This is the kind of abuse I'm talking about. Every time I try to talk to you, all I get is the cold shoulder."

Shaking her head, she remembered the whole reason she bumped into him. "Don't pretend to act like you don't deserve it. Houshi-sama, as much as I've enjoyed your company, I really don't have time for this. So…I'll talk to you later…but, hopefully not _too_ soon." She'd already turned in the direction she needed to get going to.

Sango was this close to making her clean get away, but was stopped by a soft whisper of one word.

"Chicken."

And, really, she couldn't let him get away with _that_. So, immediately, she stopped and slowly turned around to give him a death glare.

"So, you've been reduced to name calling, is that it? Would you care to repeat what you just said?"

"You heard me clearly, my dear Sango. Yes, I've called you a 'chicken.'" He said it so nonchalantly that she couldn't help but be just a little bit angry.

"And why, might I ask, am I being referred to as part of the bird family?" she ground out.

"Oh, you know…many reasons," he tossed back out to her.

"Houshi-sama…"

"Well, first and foremost, you're in deep denial."

_Ha! Wrong!_ And she was going to have a great time telling him so. With a well-placed smirk, she replied, "And, that's where you're wrong. I'm not in denial about anything."

"Oh really…that's not what I've heard." He took a few steps towards her, to close the gap between them.

And, just like that, her confidence was shooting down with the speed of a falling star. Almost simultaneously with his approaching steps, her heart started to beat a little bit faster. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," she said a bit unsurely.

He'd finally made it to within a scant few inches from her and Sango could clearly see into his deep, dark eyes. She could even smell the scent of him; a mysterious mix between outdoors, holy magic and _him_.

"Don't you?" He then lightly touched her waist and trailed it down to her backside where he proceeded to caress what he had no right to touch.

Sango immediately stiffened and turned to stare at him in disbelief. Did he really have the gall to do this at a ball? Where witnesses galore could have seen? Unable to stop her immediate reaction, she yelled out, "Pervert!" and slapped him with all her might.

And, thus, she left the perverse monk with a red handprint proudly embedded on his cheek.

It might have been sad to say, but that's probably what Miroku liked best about his Sango. She wasn't afraid to tell him off and physically maim him for it.

* * *

Oh trouble, trouble, trouble. And that was what Kagome was in. 

Sesshoumaru had remained eerily silent, but that didn't mean his eyes couldn't speak volumes.

Dead, dead, dead. And that was what Kagome was going to be.

Where was her stupid rescue squad? Did they _not_ see she was in dire need of help? Sango was never going to hear the end of it if she didn't show up soon and take her away from _his _evil clutches.

"It is quite pathetic."

She immediately glanced up to meet his eyes. _Did he just actually break the silence? No way!_

Kagome really wanted to ask what it was he found so "pathetic," but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting her interest. So, she continued to dance and continued to ignore him.

A few seconds went by.

"Hn," he said as if in deep thought.

She couldn't stand it anymore! She had to say something!

Hating herself for it, but the need to know grating at her nerves, she asked, "What is_ it_ that's so 'pathetic?'"

"Your ability to last only a mere five seconds before breaking," was his reply.

The nerve of him! To make her look like the fool! So, now he was out to get her, was he? She knew, deep down in her heart, that he was doing this on purpose. Purposely provoking her? Ludicrous! Especially after she was so bent on being 'nice' to him…it was uncalled for. He was acting as if her definition of 'nice' wasn't up to par. I mean, could he really blame things on so-called 'accidents?' Kagome decided she needed to change her tactics and try a different approach.

"Let me just give it to you straight. I know what you're up to. And, I want you to know that you're not going to get away with it." She told him bluntly.

The raised eyebrow again. Ha! Typical response.

She continued on. "We both know why you're here. Don't pretend otherwise." Kagome was damned proud of herself. Here she was, speaking her mind to the one person who really needed to get knocked off his high horse.

"There is no need of pretense for what is going to come. It is no problem of mine you choose not to accept it."

So, there he was admitting it. At least they were on the same page, no matter that the page in _this_ particular book was going to destroy someone's life in the process.

"She doesn't love you."

"Love has nothing to do with it."

She stiffened at his declaration. He was so sure of himself, so _unfeeling_, she almost felt sorry for him. She briefly wondered what had happened to him for him to become the way he was. But, it wasn't like she was interested enough to want to know.

"You're wrong. It has everything to do with it."

He shot her a disgusted look, like what she said was beyond comprehensible intelligence. She didn't care though. She couldn't care one whit about his opinion of her. Their acquaintance would end tonight, as well as his plans for her sister.

The music was beginning to wind down. It was past time to end this. It seemed he knew it too.

"You cannot stop it."

She couldn't help the smug satisfaction that surfaced. "That's what you think. But, I _know_ that it can and _will_, be stopped."

The challenge was unmistakable and Sesshoumaru could feel it emanating from her. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a bit intriguing. She was nothing as a physical challenge, but this game didn't involve any of that. It called for sharp mental capabilities and who could outmaneuver who. A dangerous card game. It wouldn't do for him to reveal his hand before he knew what she held. It was one thing to go head on using only strength, but it was another to play it smart. As easy as it was to do, Sesshoumaru knew that he couldn't underestimate her. Many powerful beings' downfall came from inflated ego. Not him, though. He had learned well from others' mistakes.

"I should like to see you try." And with that, the music ended and he abruptly turned and walked away from her.

* * *

It took a few moments for Kagome to regain her senses after that threatening statement. So, it appeared as if he wasn't going to back down. She wasn't surprised...Kagome would have been disappointed if it had been otherwise. Still, though, she shuddered at the thought of going full force against him, but knew she was already in too deep and there was no going back. Besides, she wasn't a coward and if he wanted to voluntarily face her wrath, then so be it! 

She had to find Sango fast. She needed to go over the specifics of the plan. She could feel something was going to happen tonight. No, she _knew_ something was going to happen tonight.

_Where is my poor excuse for a best friend?!_ She had been searching high and low for at least ten minutes and knew she resembled a chicken with its head cut off with all her scrambling. This had to happen before Sesshoumaru got the bright idea to kill her, witnesses be damned! Who was she kidding? She already pretty much signed her death sentence when she 'accidently' stepped on his foot!

It was then she realized that someone was storming towards her. This was going to be bad. And true to her instincts, as soon as Kagome turned around, she saw Kagura in all her fine fury. _What now?_ Kagome thought. _Kami, I have two people out to get me!_ This wasn't boding well. She didn't want to stand there and take verbal abuse from Kagura but…

There was no chance to escape it.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...I confess!! I have an inkling as to where this story is going, but I'm really up for any suggestions you readers (yes, you!) might have! If anyone has any ideas...please let me know! Thanks!

Thoughts, comments, flames…Reviews are welcome :D (Not to mention they keep me writing!)

-Tinkah


	6. The seal of fate

**A/N: **I know, I _have_ been dead the world. I couldn't think of where I wanted to go with this and I didn't want to disappoint by writing something close to crap, so…please forgive me! It took awhile for inspiration to knock me upside the head! I'm just uber glad that I'm writing again! :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It really boosted up my spirits and kind of inflated my nonexistent ego. School's been kicking me in the butt pretty hard and well, you know how that goes.

A question posed by **Syn'ri**, who would take over the lands because Kagome and Kikyou's father doesn't have a son? Well, that's why he wants them to get married, so that the land will be divided between his two daughters. In my line of thinking, he was so IN LOVE with their mother he doesn't have the heart to remarry and produce an heir. ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but that doesn't stop me from dreaming about it…**

**Summary: **It was really no one's fault but her own…

* * *

**Honor-bound**

_Part VI: The Seal of Fate_

She was doomed dammit!

And not even her best friend could save her. _Gods Kagome, what did you do in your past life?_

"Lady Kagome!" Kagura all but shrieked. Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if the dogs in the nearby stable started howling. In fact, she swore if she listened really hard, she _could_ hear the dogs howling forlornly into the night. A hissing sound erupted Kagome from her wayward thoughts.

In response, Kagome merely blinked at the obviously irate demoness.

Kagura did not find this lack of interest amusing. "What do you think you are doing? I turn my back for a mere ten minutes and there you are _ogling _my dear Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome nearly choked on air. _Ogling? Sesshoumaru-sama? Kami, it was a wonder how Kagura even fit those two words in a sentence!_

Kagome tried to placate the situation, best she could. Really, it was all she could do besides laugh at loud at the absurdity of it all. "Lady Kagura, I am sure that you are mistaken. There was no _ogling_ going on. Sesshoumaru-sama asked for a dance and I simply accepted." _Not that he really gave me a choice._

There was no mistaking the fact that Kagura did not believe her for one second. Kagome had a better chance of holding her breath through a never-ending tunnel before she had a shot at getting the crazed Kagura to believe her. "It is the simple truth, Kagura."

"Lies!" she gritted out almost immediately. "All of society knows that Sesshoumaru-sama does not dance with anyone. What sorcery have you pulled over my dear lord?"

At this moment, Kagome wanted to bonk Kagura over the head with the nearest champagne glass. Did she not understand a word that had come out of her mouth? Kagome knew she had miko lineage running through her veins, but calling her an outright witch was clearly crossing the line. Really, it was.

"You would do to remember your place in _my_ home Kagura. I swear to you that I have cast no spell over your _dear _lord," she sneered. "In fact, it would please me immensely if I had nothing to do with him for the rest of my life."

"Lady Kagome, there is no way that you are claiming you can resist the charms of the legendary Sesshoumaru-sama. You can't resist his dreamy eyes, his muscular body—" Kagome nearly gagged –"his beautiful, silver hair, his well-toned thighs, the strength of his pinky fing—"

"Enough, Kagura! Please…I'm close to being sick."

She had the audacity to huff at her. Huff! "I don't know why I was worried in the first place, he would never _choose _you as a mate."

And for some reason unbeknownst to Kagome, that really_ bothered _her. She knew it shouldn't have, but damn it all, there was that niggling in the back of her mind that what Kagura was saying was absolutely true. Not that it really mattered that it was Sesshoumaru as the topic of choice, but more so of the fact that she was destined to be alone. Destined to grow into a crotchety old maid with no one to keep her company except her equally crotchety old cat, Buyo. Deep down, Kagome knew that this was always what fate had in store for her, but it was another blow all together having someone else say it to her face.

There wasn't anything wrong with her! She was Kagome Higurashi, second daughter of Lord Kenji Higurashi. She was powerful in her own right and, although she had her faults, she had a tolerable enough personality. It wasn't her fault the rest of eligible men in society had to be afraid of a woman with a mind of her own. Truly, it wasn't her fault that the opposite sex couldn't handle it. It was their loss…and with the exception of Kouga (she shuddered at the thought of him), no one seemed to want to bother with a challenge. Kagura was wrong. Kagome _was _worthy, to be anyone's wife or mate. Anger boiling up to a point of no return, she faced the demoness with fire in her eyes.

And that's when she made her fatal mistake.

"Kagura, Sesshoumaru-sama _has_ chosen me to be his mate!" Kagome practically yelled into the ballroom.

The accompanying music immediately came to a halt. The dancers in the middle of the floor came to a standstill and gaped shamelessly at the red-faced Kagome. Kagura looked like she had been slapped into next week. "It…it…can't be," she barely whispered out.

Stunned at her outburst, Kagome quickly tried to recover. "I mean, what I meant to say was…that I-I—"

She knew she was floundering like a fish out of water. "I didn't mean it that way!" But, she couldn't get it out loud enough to overcome the crowd. Shocked whispers and chatter overcame her senses. She felt sick, ready to collapse in the midst of it all. This was _not_ the way things were supposed to turn out.

_It's just a dream, Kagome. Wake up now!_ She pinched herself hard and felt the slight sting of pain.

Suddenly, silence reigned again and Kagome felt a heavy hand in a familiarly painful grip on her shoulder. She didn't turn want to turn around, but again, she wasn't given much choice when the hand forcefully turned her around to come face-to-face with the white clothing of one Sesshoumaru. He gripped her chin in an unmerciful gesture to gaze into her eyes.

All she saw were angry flecks of gold as well as immense irritation. To the crowd, it almost seemed an embrace, further strengthening Kagome's earlier words. It seemed like the two were lost in their own world and everyone had disappeared into a whirlwind of blurriness. They began to cheer for the 'happy' couple. To Kagome, it was like entering her own personal pit of Hell.

He spoke in a voice that would brook no protest. "You will explain to this Sesshoumaru why you are claiming to be his mate."

She was dead. And no one but her sister Kikyou, her best friend Sango, and her old cat Buyo would miss her decaying carcass.

* * *

**A/N:** OH NO! Will Kagome be forever stuck in Sesshoumaru's evil clutches? Or…will she find a way to escape…(Don't be alarmed! This is definitely a S/K fic :D)

Thanks for reading! I know it was a bit on the shorter side, but the next chapter will definitely be a LOT longer. Review, pretty please?

-Tinkah


End file.
